I'll live and You'll die
by Seven Alice
Summary: A pesar de su maldición, Kenny sabe que hay cosas buenas en su vida. Cosas que se deben disfrutar; como sus amigos, su hermana, y su Leo. Bunny.


Este tipo de maldiciones no tienen fin.

Muchos han dicho miles de veces; "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pero esto definitivamente no aplica con la maldición con la que Kenny ha cargado durante toda su vida. Esta le traía dolor, desesperación, tristeza, a veces incluso placer pero este duraba unos cuantos segundos antes de que el horrible ciclo de morir y despertar se repitiera.

Temer por su vida, morir dolorosamente, despertar y que nadie recordará o le importara, básicamente su vida se reducía a eso, la única oportunidad de saber más acerca de su maldición se fue a la mierda por culpa de Mint Berry Crunch. A quién le importa, igualmente Kenny estaba convencido que ni siquiera un ser como Cthullu puede romper el ciclo cósmico e innegable que es su renacimiento. A veces incluso parecía que el mundo no podía girar sin que él muriera de vez en cuando; su inmortalidad aparentemente es "necesaria" o algo así, quién quiera que haya decidido que esto sea de esta manera debe ser un gran hijo de puta.

Kenny no podía decir que disfrutaba morir, pero a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado. La muerte no lo asustaba, sino el dolor que venía con esta. El dolor físico y mental que soportaba cada vez que era quemado, atropellado, decapitado, entre otras cosas; por eso incluso cuando sabía que no podía evitar su muerte, que no podía parar su resurrección, aún lo intentaba. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, y nunca funcionaba.

Nada nunca cambiaba.

Al día siguiente, todos lo saludaban como siempre, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Stan y Kyle se centraban en sus propios problemas como si no hubieran gritado "Dios mío mataron a Kenny!" e "Hijos de Puta!" como unos histéricos, y aunque Kenny quería gritar en frustración y hacerlos recordar, sabía mejor que nadie que eso no ayudaría. Nada cambiaría. Él seguirá viviendo y recordando mientras los demás olvidan.

Pero hasta cuando?

Su maldición es eterna. Jamás se detendrá, es doloroso admitir que nunca será capaz de deshacerse de esa pesada carga, pero es cierto. Entonces, que pasará cuando los demás... Se vayan? Cuando Stan y Kyle ya no estén para gritar en su muerte? Cuando Cartman no esté ahí para molestarlo por ser pobre? Cuando su hermana Karen crezca y se aleje? Cuando Butters ya no esté para poder ser consolado por Kenny cada vez que el pequeño rubio termina castigado por sus estrictos padres?

Cuando no haya nadie.

Kenny ha tratado de no pensar en ello. Le hubiera gustado vivir en ignorancia y solo pensar que algún día el debería morir naturalmente, sin prisa y sin dolor innecesario, pero cada vez que moría de formas más y más impresionantes, esta posibilidad se veía más y más distante. Y dolía. Dolía más que cualquier otro dolor que haya sentido antes; mucho decir ya que Kenny ha sentido prácticamente todos los dolores posibles.

Porque más que morir, le asustaba y le dolía mucha más el simple hecho de continuar mientras todos... Se van.

Él podría pretender que sus amigos lo necesitan, que nada sería lo mismo sin él, que Karen lo necesita para guiarla por un buen camino, que Butters lo necesita más que nadie para ser su mejor amigo y hombro de confianza, para darle el amor, amistad y afecto él no recibe de sus padres; pero aunque todas esas asunciones sean ciertas, Kenny no puede negar la cruel realidad en la que él necesita a sus amigos y familia. Ellos lo mantienen cuerdo, Karen le da la fuerza para seguir adelante por ella aún cuando todo lo demás es una mierda, y Butters es la pequeña pieza de amor incondicional no filial que Kenny se permite. Mientras que él ha tenido muchas novias y encuentros sexuales los cuales disfruta inmensamente, él no amaba a ninguna de sus compañeras. Le atraían bastante y no negaba que amaba el sexo y todo lo relacionado, pero con Butters todo era muy distinto.

Claramente Kenny ha fantaseado con el pequeño rubio varias veces, con pasar sus manos a través de su cabello rubio claro como el sol matinal, con su piel blanca y suave encendiéndose en un pálido rosa o fuerte rojo cada vez que este se avergüenza, generalmente cuando el mismo Kenny trata de ser afectuoso con gestos como pequeños besos en las mejillas o en la frente, con abrazos sorpresivos por detrás o cuando siente la necesidad de levantar al pequeño rubio en sus brazos y presionarlo contra sí mismo solo para dejar en claro que Leo le pertenece sin importar que ocurra, pero más allá de fantasías eróticas y del deseo de hacerlo suyo, Kenny ansiaba y deseaba el amor y cariño verdadero que tan sólo Leo sabe dar.

A través de pequeños gestos como una sonrisa, estar a su lado cuando se necesita más, un abrazo o apretón de manos, Butters sabía mejor que nadie demostrar el verdadero amor incondicional, tierno e inocente que cualquiera ansía. Karen es igual de adorable e inocente, al igual que Butters ella adora incondicionalmente a su hermano mayor; pero obviamente nunca será lo mismo. Karen es su querida hermana, después de todo. Ellos siempre se han tenido el uno al otro; con Butters, el inmortal puede sentir la intimidad que hay en cada uno de sus roces aunque Leo no sea consciente de que su amigo los ve de una manera romántica. Kenny puede sentirse confortable y feliz cuando recibe este tipo de cariño y calidez por parte de su Leo; quién puede culparlo? Todos queremos sentirnos felices y amados, tener sexo puede hacerte feliz por un rato, pero sentirse amado no tiene precio y es irreemplazable. Aunque quizá Butters sea un poco ingenuo para ver las verdaderas intensiones del cariño que su mejor amigo le da; para Kenny es suficiente el cariño amistoso que el pequeño rubio le demuestra día a día. Con una sonrisa cálida como la luz del sol matinal, con palabras dulces y amables para recomfortarlo, aunque muy seguido se moría por simplemente besar a su Leo y hacerle ver lo mucho que lo desea, Kenny no cambiaría a Butters ni se arriesgaría a ponerlo incómodo.

Después de todo, él no solo ha hecho mucho por Butters, el pequeño rubio ha hecho mucho por él también. Se han dado el uno al otro el cariño que no recibieron de sus padres; los de Butters siendo demasiado estrictos y los de Kenny siendo casi inexistentes si se cuenta el hecho de que cuando se hacen presentes es para acabar con la paz de su vida con todas las discusiones, las drogas, la borrachera, entre otras cosas. Así que, cada vez que Kenny no tenía almuerzo porque prefería que Karen comiera lo poco que podían permitirse, Butters siempre estaba ahí ofreciéndole que compartieran. Aunque no fuera mucho, significaba demasiado para Kenny; quién desde pequeño se acostumbró a Cartman molestándolo por ser pobre. Cada vez que Butters era castigado y tenía que pasar toda la noche solo, encerrado en su habitación, Kenny no lo dudaba ni un minuto antes de entrar a su casa por la ventana y hacerle compañía, a pesar de que el señor Stotch podría descubrirlo y llamar a la policía. Ese detalle lo hacía incluso más interesante y desafiante.

Porque nadie lo separaría de su Leo.

En serio Kenny deseaba la intimidad romántica y tierna que Butters podía darle, realmente quería tener algo más con él. Ser más que amigos, al igual que Stan y Kyle cuyo roce romántico más allá de la amistad es innegable, pero no quería apurar las cosas ni hacerlo vergonzoso para Leo; todo debe pasar a su propio tiempo. Solo tiene que ser paciente y un día simplemente ocurrirá, como ocurrió con Stan y Kyle. Como ocurrió con Tweek y Craig. Bueno, quizá sin las asiáticas incluidas, pero para ser honesto no le molestaría nada de eso. Ya ha lidiado con mucha mierda junto con su ridícula inmortalidad; esperar no puede doler tanto a pesar de que le quemaba el tener que detenerse cada vez que sus manos parecían moverse por su cuenta y recorrer el frágil cuerpo de Leo.

Pero en algún momento, Kenny debería darse cuenta de que no puede esperar más. El tiempo no espera por nadie, después de todo.

Todo cambia. Nada se queda.

Lo supo cuando jugaban a ser super héroes a pesar de que el peligro era muy real. Butters eligió ser el profesor Chaos para demostrar su lado rebelde; el dolor y frustración que Kenny sabía que este tenía ya que todos lo tienen al menos hasta cierto punto, y a pesar de que no quería pelear contra Butters, tenía que. No le gustaba ver a su adorable Leo amenazando con hacer cosas malvadas y frustrándose cada vez que no lo lograba, pero debía ser un héroe y pararlo. A pesar de que debía herirlo si es necesario, a pesar de que debían lastimarse mutuamente. Kenny le hubiese gustado dejar en claro que todo eso le dolía más a él que a Butters. Lo que más le dolió fue ver como su Leo casi moría.

Parecía que el mundo dejó de girar o algo así, cuando Butters cayó de un edificio y casi se rompe el cuello. Luego de eso no pudo dejarlo solo por el resto de la semana. Llenándolo de mimos y cariño, cuando el pequeño rubio lamentaba el hecho de que lo castigaron por ello. No es como si no hubiera visto a Butters lastimado o enfermo, es más, el joven se lastimaba más que cualquier otro de sus amigos, pero el ver como Leo pudo haber muerto en cuestión de segundos era algo... Surreal. Casi como un sueño, Butters es demasiado resistente por lo que nadie realmente cuestionaba sus heridas cada vez que llegaba lastimado a la escuela; cuando la shuriken ninja se clavó en su ojo Kenny se sintió terriblemente culpable pero no cuestionó que este se pondría bien y no era de vida o muerte, pero esta ocasión en la que ni Mysterion ni Kenny pudieron hacer nada para ayudar hizo que los ojos del inmortal se abrieran a la cruel realidad.

 _Yo viviré y tu morirás._

No sólo Butters, Todos sus amigos han estado en peligro de muerte antes a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Y aunque Kenny muera, volverá en cuestión de tiempo. Las personas cercanas a él eventualmente se irán y él quedará... Solo. Probablemente lamentándose que de seguro hubieron cosas que no hizo junto a sus mejores amigos, cosas que nunca tuvo la oportunidad decir. Que sería de la vida entonces?

No amigos. No familia. No amor. No propósito. Ni siquiera el sexo podría llenar todos esos hoyos en su corazón.

Pero qué es exactamente la vida?

Es algo que se disfruta, en dónde el dolor que sientes es minúsculo en comparación con la dicha y la alegría, ya que de eso se trata la vida. Ser feliz haciendo lo que te agrada, y te hace feliz a ti y a quienes amas. Sin eso, no hay vida. Es por eso que hay que vivirla; aprovechar el tiempo para ser feliz y divertirte. No pensar en lo demás y no sacrificar tu felicidad por nada, ya que si te quedas sin razón para ser feliz, la vida se acaba. La vida de muchas personas se ha acabado aunque estas no se dan cuenta...

Y Kenny siempre ha sido un experto en disfrutar y pasarla bien a pesar de que su vida sea básicamente una mierda y su inmortalidad una maldita carga que jamás pidió.

Luego de pensar por un largo tiempo y llegar a la escuela elegantemente tarde, el joven inmortal solo se apresuró a buscar a su pequeño rubio favorito. Y no se refería a Pip, que en paz descanse. Como lo esperó, Leo estaba en el salón de clases, teniendo algunos problemas para recoger sus cosas ya que el aparato que usaba en su cuello no le permitía mover la cabeza con libertad para moverse apropiadamente o incluso ver a sus alrededores. Esto le dio a Ken la oportunidad para llevar a cabo su "ataque" el cual consistía en llegar por atrás sigilosamente.

En un movimiento veloz, Kenny abrazo a su Leo por detrás, levantándolo del suelo y rodeándolo con ambos brazos, ganando un pequeño chillido de sorpresa por parte de Butters. Esperaba no haber lastimado el cuello del joven; a veces era un poco brusco pero era porque ya no podía esperar por tener al pequeño rubio en sus brazos.

\- Leo~

Canturreó, sonriendo mientras la sorpresa de Butters era reemplazada por felicidad de verlo, ligada con un poco de vergüenza por la cercanía.

\- H-Hola, Ken!  
Respondió el más pequeño, una que otra risa escapando cada vez que Kenny lo abrazaba contra sí y hundía su rostro en los cabellos rubios claros que tanto le gustaban y reflejaban el amable sol que sale por las mañanas. Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que el rubio inmortal finalmente lo soltó lentamente, realmente no queriendo dejar ir a su Leo pero teniendo en cuenta de que si quería ver su rostro, debía pararse frente a él ya que el pequeño no podía girar su cabeza.

Su sonrisa solo creció cuando vio como Leo le sonreía igualmente, un leve sonrojo rosa tiñendo sus mejillas. Adoraba verlo así, aunque quería ruborizarlo aún más. Acercándose lentamente, Butters no pareció haber notado sus intenciones ya que continuó observándolo hasta que sus rostros eran separados por tan solo centímetros. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más instantáneamente, sus grandes ojos azul cielo demostraban confusión. Kenny disfrutaba todo ello, podía sentir el calor que emitía el rostro de su Butters.

\- K-Kenny?

Tartamudeo Butters, sonando inocentemente confundido antes de que Kenny uniera sus labios suavemente, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda ya que el maldito aparato de su cuello no le permitía acercarse tanto como le hubiera gustado. Deseaba enredar sus manos en el cabello de Leo y profundizar el beso, Dios sabe que ansió demasiado esos labios y ahora no quería separarse de ellos. Era como una adicción, y no le importaba un carajo que hubiera gente viendo. Eso nunca le ha importado, no cuando se encontraba tan cerca de alguien quien verdaderamente le importa más que nada.

Tuvo que romper el beso después de un momento, fue corto pero dulce y Kenny no podía negar que le hizo sentir cálido, más cálido que su parka, más cálido que cualquier abrazo. La calidez de Butters parecía haberse quedado con él. El pequeño rubio solo lo observaba con mejillas rojas y brillantes ojos abiertos de par en par. Esto hizo que el inmortal soltara una risita; justo así es como quería verlo. Nadie sabe provocar esas reacciones en Butters más que él.

\- No tienes idea de por cuanto tiempo he querido hacer eso, Leo.

Dijo tranquilamente, sus palabras sinceras mientras observaba con afecto a su Leo, quien ni siquiera podía encontrar la palabras sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, solo observaba a Kenny. Probablemente incapaz de expresar lo sorprendido, feliz, avergonzado, y quien sabe que más sentía en ese instante. El rubio inmortal acarició su cabeza, desordenando su cabello aun más y con la misma sonrisa tan expresiva a la que Butters estaba tan acostumbrado.

\- Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Dicho esto salió del salón, esperando a que el pequeño rubio se le uniera a él y a los demás en la hora del almuerzo. Leo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este se fue y el pudo estar solo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. No totalmente solo; aún habían personas en el salón de clases; gente como Clyde el cual se puso histérico tras ver aquella escena, mientras que otros como Token o Craig ya lo habían visto venir, incluso se preguntaban como es posible que ambos rubios hayan tardado tanto tiempo en hacer ese simple movimiento.

Sin embargo, la voces y ruidos de la escuela alrededor de Butters fueron silenciados mientras su mente volvía al momento del beso; tímidamente toco sus propios labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aún sintiendo la presión y la calidez de los labios de Kenny. Su rostro seguía ardiendo, pero sonrió para sí mismo levemente. Por mucho tiempo soñó que eso ocurriera pero lo veía imposible. Se había rendido hace ya mucho tiempo, pensando que Kenny tan solo lo veía como un amigo o incluso una carga, pero sucedió. Sucedió y él no tuvo que dar el primer paso. Lo hubiera dado si hubiera sido necesario, porque quería que Ken supiera lo mucho que significaba para él.

Leo tendría que dar el segundo paso, entonces. La cafetería sería el lugar perfecto.


End file.
